The preferred embodiments relate to glass enclosures such as showers and more particularly to an improved header for such enclosures.
Traditionally, when installing a frameless glass shower enclosure consisting of, for example ¼″ thickness glass or less, a stiffening header is utilized along the full length and upper sides of the top edge of the enclosure. Such a header 10 is shown in a prior art FIG. 1 in an exploded view, along with related items. The header 10 is made of extruded aluminum that is color treated to match the hinge and handle hardware that is utilized on the shower door. The header typically includes a longitudinal (i.e., along its length) channel 12 that is typically ½ inch wide and is for receiving the edge of the glass, as well as stiffening members 14 and 16, where the stiffening members 14 are slightly longer than the stiffening members 16, that protrude 90 degrees from the header inner walls into the channel 12, so as to cooperate with vinyl seals 18 that are later placed between each upper side of the glass and the stiffening members. When installing the header 10, the header 10 is placed over the top edge of the glass and secured to the glass by the use of the continuous length vinyl seals 18 that are forcibly inserted on each side of the glass, so as to fit between the glass and the stiffening members 14 and 16. To further secure the header, a screw hole is drilled from above the header at a location near the end of where that header, and the glass panel below it and in the channel, meets the shower wall, at a 45-degree downward angle, through the top edge and into the shower wall. In this regard, a typical header may be 1⅛″ tall, so there is some clearance (e.g., ⅜″) above the glass once it is inserted into the channel 12, thereby providing clearance also so that the screw may be located through the hole in the top of the header and into the wall, without interfering with the top of the glass in the channel. Hence, the screw length as it passes through the header and into the wall is co-planar with the plane of the glass below it. Note also that the above steps are typically a two person operation, as one person is required to hold the pane of glass in position, while the other positions the header atop the glass (typically also requiring a ladder to be at or even above the glass height), and then drills the 45 degree angle hole through the header top and into the shower wall surface, including any treatment on that wall (e.g., tile). A screw is then threaded through the header 10 and into the wall, where the screw may be secured snuggly into the tile with the screw entering a typical wall anchor that is located in the hole previously drilled from atop the header 10. The final step in the header installation process is the insertion of a snap filler 20 that is snapped into the channel over the location of the door, typically so as to fill the channel 12 above the door so as to block it from sight, such as from an angle or perspective below the header looking up at it, from either side of the door. Lastly, note that to create corners (e.g., 90 degrees), the prior art also includes an insert 22 that fits within a shelf 24 along the top of the header, that is, two pieces of header are cut at angles (e.g., 45 degrees) so as to join together to combine the desired corner angle, and the inset 22 is then placed within the shelf 24 of each header piece, as the respective angled ends of each of the two header pieces are brought together so as to capture the insert 22 between both pieces.
There are a number of issues related to the aluminum header and its installation procedure that are problematic. The following are examples: (1) inserting the vinyl will misalign the glass panels; (2) the holes drilled at an angle through the header and into the wall, for mounting via a diagonally-positioned screw, cause tile issues and are very difficult to achieve; (3) a ladder is required to properly install the diagonal screws; and (4) the snap filler creates metallic noises as the door is opened and closed. Thus, while the above approach has been used extensively and with some level of success in the glass shower industry, the present inventor has recognized long felt but unresolved drawbacks with the prior art approach, and such issues are improved with the preferred embodiments, described below.